Klaus and Hayley
The relationship between the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and the non-original hybrid Hayley Marshall. Klaus and Hayley first met in The Rager, when Hayley came to Mystic Falls to visit Tyler Lockwood, whom she helped to break his sire bond. Klaus initially believed her to be someone with whom Tyler had a fling whilst they were in the Appalachians, a misconception that Tyler and Hayley encouraged to cover up their plans to help the rest of Klaus' hybrids break their sire bonds. It was later revealed that Hayley was working with Shane, who promised her information on her true parentage in exchange for her help in manipulating Klaus into murdering his hybrids. Hayley returned to Mystic Falls in Bring It On, during which Klaus tried to obtain information from her about Katherine Pierce, which ultimately led to them having sex. It was later revealed when they met again in New Orleans that Hayley was pregnant with his child, their daughter Hope Mikaelson, who they conceived during their one-night-stand. Their main priority is to protect Hope. However they have disagreements over the best way to protect their daughter. Unfortunately, there relationship takes a turn for the worse, when Hayley tried to take Hope away from Klaus, Klaus became hurt/enraged by this attempt, that he had Dahlia place the Crescent Curse on Hayley and her pack, as punishment for trying to take their daughter away from him. They are known as "Klayley" by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In The Rager, they first met in the Lockwood mansion, after Hayley decided to visit her friend Tyler. Hayley immediately recognized him as an Original and didn't bother to hide her dislike for the hybrid. Klaus speculated that she and Tyler had an affair while he was off breaking his sire bond, a rumor which they both let him believe in order to hide their true intentions, which was to help the rest of the hybrids break free from Klaus' control. After Dean's death, Klaus was upset by Dean's failure to keep Elena secure in his home and to prevent Connor's death, but Hayley argued that he should have had Dean use force against the hunter. Later that night, Hayley covered for Chris, lying that it was she who let Elena out of her "cell," and not Chris. Hayley also added that if he wanted to kill someone, he should kill her, as she'd rather die than end up being one of his hybrid slaves. In Bring It On, Klaus saved Hayley from a rogue vampire sent by Katherine, and it was revealed that Klaus and Hayley had made a pact; she would give Klaus information on Katherine in exchange for safety from Katherine's minions. Hayley went back to Klaus' mansion with him and looked through all of his paintings, taking a liking to a certain one she describes as "twisted." Klaus reminded Hayley that their time together was because he wanted information on Katherine, so Hayley suggestively replied that she might just tell him. Later, Klaus told Hayley she was free to go, seeing as Will had been killed, but did admit that she could stay if she wanted. Hayley replied that she could be persuaded to stay, as she likes to enjoy "the good life." Asking her again if she would like to stay or go, she told Klaus that she knows that he likes to be in control, so he should decide. Klaus pushed a piece of hair from her face and started kissing her. They began stripping and kissing aggressively before he pushed her onto the table. He looked down at her and began kissing her neck. They ultimately moved to the bedroom, where they proceeded to have sex. In a later scene, Hayley was seen sitting near Klaus on the bed, putting on her bra after a night of hooking up. While Klaus was watching her from his bed, he noticed Hayley's unique crescent-moon birthmark on her shoulder blade. He then revealed to her that he'd seen this birthmark before, but only on a handful of other people who descended from the same bloodline-- a werewolf clan that once thrived through what is now Louisiana. Hayley was shown to be intrigued by this information and demanded to know if he was serious, as finding a connection to her biological family was not a joke to her. However, Klaus insisted that he wouldn't dare to lie about it, as matters of family are sacred. In The Originals, Sophie explained to Klaus that she had the gift to sense a pregnancy. Sophie looked at Hayley, and sensed it was Klaus' daughter, mentioning that nature had found a loophole because while Klaus was a vampire, he was born a werewolf. Upon hearing the baby's heartbeat, Klaus was visibly shocked, and left in a huff, leaving Hayley behind. Hayley appeared to be hurt by Klaus' lack of affection toward her and their unborn child and his seemingly lack of desire to see her live. Elijah later managed to convince Klaus that his and Hayley's child could be their family's one chance at redemption. Klaus, seemingly now on board with the idea, replied that every king needs an heir. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Quotes ---- __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship